aye dostteri dostii
by RB-friends
Summary: guys...i dont know what to say... just check it out guyss... its about friendship...bas aur kuch nhi keh saktii plz R
1. Chapter 1

A/n: hi friends….i m back

**At beauro:**

Everyone is present there…only our beloved duo are absent…don't know where they are..?..at that time abhi enters into the beauro and everyone… almost everyone is come towards him..and only one question was there..and rajat dare to ask it

**Rajat**:sir aap akele…toh daya sir kaha hai…?

**Abhi:**pata nahi rajat… main bhi ussi ko dhundh raha hu..pata nahi kaha chala gaya hai.?

At that time..acp sir eneters..aur aatehi question…

**ACP:**abhijeet…daya kaha hai..? usse cabin mein bula lena muze tum dono se ek zaruri case discuss karni hai…waise maine usse call kia tha par usska moile toh switch-off aa raha hai….and he raises his eyebrow

**Abhi: **haan sir..wo kaha hai darasahal muze bhi nahi pata hai….

**Acp:** kyun kal raat to case ke baad sath hi ghar gaye the na toh?

**Abhi:** tab tha sir wo mere sath..but subah se kahi nahi mill raha hai..?

**Acp: **thik hai..tum ek kaam karo..usse jald se jald dundho..waise bhi iss kal ke case ke baad pahelhi daya ki jaan khatre mein hai…

**Abhi**: janata hu sir…maine lagbhag sabko usse dhundhne ko laga dia hai….

**Acp** place his hand on abhi's shoulder:main samazta hu tumpe kya bit rahi hai..but duty comes first sentiments later…ok?

**Abhi**:ok..sir don't worry… I am ok..?and smile

Acp simply smile back…

At that time nikhil comes…

Nikhil after seeing all's expressions….

**Nikhil**: kya hua hai..sab log itne udass kyun laga rahe ho…?

Freddy told him that daya is missing at that time nikhil laughs…

Nikhil while laughing: freddy sir…ekbaar puchh toh lia hota…daya sir delhi gaye hai..keh rahe the dcp ne kuch kaam dia hai..aur aap sab ne unhe gumshuda karar dediya….hahahaha

Abhi hear this and he feels better but still he have an question…dayane abhi ko kyun nahi bataya…?

He think about this question…continuously….and he hear some gossips from his colleagues

Officer 1: kya din aagaye duo ke friendship ke…and he was laughing…hum ne socha …ke agrr inn dono mein se koi ek gayab ho toh dusre ko pata hota hai…inn dono kee friendship jaise dhakan aur dill hai..par yeh toh khali nikali…and laugh again….pata toh kissi tisre ko hi tha..hahaha…

Officer 2: haan…yar wakai yinki friendship toh khali nikali…ekdam khoklii…..hahaha…isse better toh hum logon ke hai…kamaskam pata toh hota hai…dusra hai kaha…hhahahaha

Ab abhi ke ghusse ka koi thikana nahi tha…..wo abhi ke abhi unn dono officers ka muh band karna chahta tha…..par unhe jakar bolata kya..?issiliye chup raha…

Abhi ghusse mein…ussne file table pe patki aur bas wahase nikal gaya….

Acp sir ye sab dekh rahe the….samaz rae the ..soch rahe the….par unke pass bhi koi sabd nahi the bolaneke liye..issiliye wo bhi chup rahe…chupchap dekhate rahe….

**After some time:**

Daya enters into the beuro with lots of cuts on his hand and just wanted to cover it and he get success to cover it with jacket….look here and there but didn't find abhi..waha sirf nikhil tha…

After some chitchat he leave the beauro with nikhil….

At car:

Daya driving the car…and nikhil was seeting on passenger seat…

After some times driving…. Daya found abhi on road...he's one hand contain his jacket and he was walking without shoes on a road….daya get down from car…and goes near to abhi….hold his hand…and

**Daya**:abhi..abhi yeh kya halat bana rakhi hai apni…chalo…ghar chalo..

Abhi removes his hand in jerk..but daya give him too good look…that makes abhi melt…so abhi came near to the car…abhi stops infront of passenger seat…but daya told him to seat at back side…that makes abhi's anger more powerfull but he adjust it and seat at backside…

During this journey…abhi noticed something and

**Abhi:** daya..gaadi roko….

**Daya **: par kyun abhi…

**Abhi **with little bit anger:daya gaadi roko…

**Daya;** par kyun… wo toh batao

**Abhi **with higher anger:I said stop the car…

Daya stop the car now…abhi get down come near to the driving seat…make daya to get down also and seat on the driving seat…

Daya understand but don't want abhi to drive the car in this condition but abhi is abhi…ussne khud drive kia and daya ko backseat par baithne ko majhbur kia….

After that…ussne gaadi nikhil ke ghar ke bajaye hospital le li….after reaching that point…

abhi daya ko doctor ke pass le ke gaya…aur doctor ne dressing ke baad thodi der rest karne ke liye bola….tabhi nikhil aur abhi dono sath hi the…nikhil blank baitha tha he just don't know wo waha kyun aaye hai…daya sir ko kya hua hai…kuch bhi nahi..aur abhi..abhi abhi tak shock mein hai…usske dimag mein sirf sawal the aur kuch nahi aur agar kuch tha toh room ke under daya aur usske baad unn officer's kee chit chat bas….

Wo ghusse mein tha…aur nikhil usse barbar mauka de raha tha nikal ne ka….

But he controls very much….

After all that….

They reach at home…abhi without speacking a single word…going to his room….daya observes that and…he going to his room

Daya silently open the door and

Daya:abhi…

Abhi removes tear and:haan bolo..

Daya:wo tum kal raat soye huye the…. issiliye maine nikhil ko kaha tha ke main delhi jaraha hu….tumhe nind bohot mushkill se ati hai aur main ussmein tumhe jagana nahi chahta tha,….sorry…muze pata hai tumhe bura laga hai…tum muzse naraj ho..

Abhi without loosing a second: main tume nahi apaneaap par naraj hu….shayad muzise koi galati ho gayi..issiliye… tumne muze jagana mere taklif samazii…daya agar aapka dost aadhi raat ko bhi agar aapko aakar kahe ke mein kaam ke liye bahar jar aha hu…toh takliff nahi hoti hai ….khishuii hoti hai..ke mera dost muze bina bataye kabhi kahi nahi ja sakta…which means he respects…he care…he loves…aur agar aapka dost aapko bina bataye chala jaye…aur sab aapko puche…aur jawab koi tisara de na toh takliff hoti hai…aur isska matlab… ke mera dost…. nahi meri respect karta hai…. nahi care ….na muzse pyar karta hai…aur jab log hamarii dostii ka majak banate hai toh ….toh zindagii bas ek mazburii lagati hai….. aur kuch nahi…. Khair jane do…tum nahi samzoge iss baat ko….

Abhi removes tear from his eyes…

Daya stands there like a statue…

A/n: guys hows it….i don't know….just too nervous…plz tell me continue or not…

N this is a logicless story…

Abb aur pata nhi kya bolu…I don't know but I feel kuch adhura hai plz tell me..if you too feel that…

Thanks….

Yours

RB-friends


	2. Chapter 2

A/n:guys….maine pahele baar itnni jaldii update kia hai….fir bhi der ho gayii…maine ye update 3 din pahelehi likh liya tha..par muze thorii der ho hi jati hai…net down ho gaya tha aur mob se update nahi de saktii thi…jane do forget it..

just enjoy…the update

Daya stands there like a statue….nd

Daya take few steps towards abhi :tumne abhi kaha…kissine tuzse kuch kaha…kissne kaha..kissne hurt kia tumhe…batao..plz abhi batao…

Abhi still in little bit anger: maine tumse tumhare zakham ke bare mein puchha…nahi na..toh….

Daya stand in front of abhi : abhi plz

Abhi still n anger: daya plz….leave me alone …nd turn to another side

Daya: tumhe akele rahene se toh darr lagta hai na…toh main kaise jau

Abhi: daya plz

Daya: thik hai..subah milate hai…

At that time he leaves abhi's room without saying a single word more….

At abhi's room:

Abhi think: plz daya kabhi kabhi samaza kar meri baat…..aaj agar tune nikhil ki jagah agar muze bataya hota ke tu ja raha hai…shayad mera majak na banata…wo officers hamari dostii ka majak na banate….shayad….par ek minut...kya main sach mein daya se naraj hu…kya naraj hona jayaj hai..

Abhi 2: shayad haan.. ussne muze batane ke bajay nikhil ko bataya..

Abhi1: toh tum daya se issliye naraj ho ke…ussne nikhil ko bataya….par socho…situation aisi bhi toh ho sakti hai ke usse batana pada…aur agar wo na batata to problem ho jati..

Abhi2: are haan.. aisa ho sakta hai...again in full anger… par wo do officers unka toh main…

Abhi1: bas yahi ruk jao….tumhe ghussa daya par ya apane aap par nahi…unn do officers par hai….

Abhi2:par shayad agar…daya muze baat batata toh ye sab nahi hota….

Abhi1:abhi socho…daya ne kab tumhe baat nahi batai…apne dill mein aane wali..har baat..har chiz… tumse share ki…apne sukh… apne dukh tumse baate…tumhe sambhala… tumhari har chiz ka khayal rakha…..jab tumhe kissiki jarurat thi toh waha daya sabse pahele tha…tumhare liye toh ussne khuud par goli bhi khai thi…toh kya….yeh sab kya uss ek baat se badhakar hai….?usse samazne ki koshish karo…ek din wo bhi tumhe samazega…

At that time….a call interrupt…

At daya's room:

**Daya thinks: **muze sach mein batana chahiye tha abhi ko…par mein kya bolata…usse zuth bhi toh nahi bol sakta tha na….jo nikhil se bola…aur agar usse sach bol deta toh shayad wo muze kabhi nahi jane deta..wo khud chala jata….. jo main hargiz nahi chahta….jabtak ye daya zinda hai…main abhi ki jaan khatre mein nahi daal sakta...aur muze nahi lagta bohot der…main usse chhupa paunga ke main akhir gaya kaha tha….shayad usse pata bhi chal gaya hoga…pakka cid officer jo hai…nd smile a bit…nd again think…shayad zuth hi sahi bol dena chahiye tha..par wo bhi toh pakad leta….aur agar kuch hi na bolata… toh mere pichhe hi aajata….. puri team ko lekar…usse bhi samazna chahiye tha na…

Daya2: ek minut daya..kya samazna chahiye tha…usse andaza bhi nahi tha ke tu hai kaha…jara socho jab goa case mein..usse drugs deke… tere abhi se koi aur bana dia tha…tab agar uss din…. abhi tuzse kuch nahi bolata..tumhekuch nahi batata…. toh kya tumhe dard nahi hota…toh kya tum naraj nahi hote…beshaq hote…bas abb abhi naraj hai…wajah same hai…agar waha tum sahi the..toh yaha abhi sahi hai…aura bb wo tum se naraj hai…

Daya1: aur muze pata hai..karna kya hai…nd he smile…

At abhi's room:

At that time….a call interrupt…abhi receives that call..nd

Abhi:hello…kya…daya delhi mein nahi tha…muze laga hi tha…toh kaha tha…umhm..umhm..ok…bye..

Nd he cut the call…

At daya's room:

Daya1: good night abhii..sweet dreams..

At abhi's room:

Abhi smiling: daya tera kuch nahi ho sakta…chal subah dekhata hu tuze toh main…good night…sweet dreams toh nahi bolunga… abb thode horror bhi dekh liya kar….par zyada nahi…sweet horror dreams daya…good night

Nd daya n abhi slept at same time….

At morning:

the mind which always being busy in duty….nd the hands who know only..to give zapad to criminals..are busy in kitchen…but in different way…

in room:

he slowely open his ryes…nd just think about how he can tease his best buddy…how this morning brings a morning in their relation….nd so on…

the smell nd a noise make him realize that…his best buddy…take lots of efforts to take him back…he smile on this nd wake up from bed with saying…

abhi with too good smile: yeh purana formula hai bachha…kuch aur try kar..toh manu..

nd came downward..

at kitchen:

daya was busy in cooking for his best buddy…..nd at that time…he heard someone..nd

daya think: lagta hai…abhi aa raha hai…muze jaldi taiyyari karni hogi…muze pata hai agar ek baar bhi usske chehre par hassi aa gayi…. ki usse zyada time naraj nahi raha jata…kya karu main toh funny bhi nahi lag raha…(he was in catering suit )…and he saw some aata…nd melt chocolate there…

he throws the aata everywhere in kitchen…nd on his costume nd his face also….. nd then ussne apne hathoko chocolate mein bhiga dia..then…like the most innocent and little bit dirty small boy..ussne wo apne costume ko pochh dia…fir thoda apne muh mein bhi…

and starts to rough all this after recognizing abhi is there…

abhi look at daya and think..

abhi think:aww mera daya..dekho toh…kitna pyar karta hai muzse…ke ek chhota bachha bhi ban gaya..itna achha bachha..gandhha ban gaya...aww mera daya….but abhi ne issmein se ek bhi emotion ussne bahar nahi aane diya… nd

abhi make…what is this ..face infront of daya…

daya think:lagta hai..koi asar hi nahi hua…shayad abb bhi naraj hi hoga….nd

daya:t.. table pe baitho…m.m…main abhi khana lata hu..

abhi silently..goes near to table..seat there…

daya:lo yeh bhi fail…socha abb toh bolega…par nahi…abb kya karu..

abhi think:chal yar aur kitna karvayega…

abhi with contolling his smile: daya..

daya:haan..abhi

abhi:aaj khane mein kya hai..

daya :b..b…bb..b…tumhe kya lagta hai

abhi : cake..

daya:tumhe kaise pata..?

abhi:tumhare huliye se hi pata chal raha hai…

daya:oh…think..:are abhi ko kya hogaya…abb tak toh sau baar bol dena chahiye tha…daya tu maat kar tuze chhot lagi hai…. aaram kar…par ek baar abhi nahi..

abhi: haan….cake tu bana raha hai…

daya think:shayad abb bolega..to abhi: haan…main khud apne haathose bana raha hu…

abhi think: chalo yar…abb thodi khichayi baki ke liye bhi rakhate hai…to daya:main bas itna puchhana chahta tha ke…cake knife se tutega ya hathore se…

he ask it innocently…nd look at daya with most sweetness in his gaze…n tell daya which he actually not speak…just tell him in his gaze…

after seeing his gaze…daya understand…and just jump on to the counter in the direction of abhi..while abhi is smiling bcoz daya is happy…nd daya just hugged him …so tightly…abhi too hugged him…nd iss ek hug ne…unke bich aayi sari duriya mita di…

daya: abhi…

abhi: haan

daya: jane do…kuch nahi

abhi: daya bol de…pet tera already bahar hai…aur kitna badhayega…

daya:yar muzse kabhi naraj na hona yar plz…

abhi:daya..ek baat bolu..jab tu nahi tha..maine tere pichhe ek khabrii lagaya tha….

Daya look at him in shock..nd little bit fear…abhi continues..muze pata hai..tere chehre par jo ye darr hai..usska reason..bhi janata hu aur tere badan ke zakhm kabhi…yar tune isske kabil bhi nahi samaza ke tu muze bata sake…

Daya: aise bol rahe ho jaise…bolne ke baad jane dete..pata hai,..wo plan kar raha tha..

Abhi:muze marne ka…toh main sambhal leta na..khud ka jana..jaan jokhim mein dalna jarurii hai kya…

Daya:haan.

Abhi look at him in disgusting…

at beauro..:

they came together…nd they pretends that all misunderstandings are being sorted….

Nd acp sir calls….that two gossips officers…both comes nd seat infront of acp sir…they are seated from which daya nd abhi and there f'ship was clearly seen by them…

Nd they are looking at them…nd just don't wanted to change there gaze…from duo..

Acp sir understand these nd have some chitchat about case nd after that….when they are just leaving….acp sir says to them..

Acp sir: jinhe tum itne der se ghur rahe ho…..wo duo hai….tumnehi kaha tha na..ke inkii dostii…dill aur dhadkan jaisi hai…he move towards them nd…haan hai…hai inki dosti..dill aur dhadkan ki…jab log samaztey hai…inki dosti kamazor hai…tab wo na chahe hi sahi… unki dostii aur mazbut banatey hai….koi aisi misunderstanding nahi…koi aisi situation nahi jo inn dono ko alag kar sake..inke f'ship ko khokala kar sakhe….are maut tak ko palat ke jana padta hai ..jab inkii dostii dekhtii hai…toh tum kya isse khokhli banaoge…agar itna atension apni kaam par do na toh…unke junior jarur ban jaoge…chalo kaam pe lago..

After that acp calls duo in cabin….

Duo comes…

Acp:toh daya,,,,kaha gaye the..aur akhir kyun?

Daya look at abhi bcoz he know abhi abhi tak naraj hai..par jatana nahi chahta n acp sir ke iss question se aur naraj ho jayega…

a/n:so guys..this is update….i hope you like it….plz do read n review…

your reviews really encourage me a lot..thank all of you

**daya-abhi fan**: thank you dear for review…

**dayalavilavi**:thank you dear for review

**jyoti**:hey jyoti…yar I luv you too…n exams thi toh jana pada tha..bataya toh tha na COL mein…aur abb bhi ek trip hai…usske baad pakka wala promise… nahi chodke jane wali main…aur plz aisa mat socho… main apki fikr kartii hu..i always care you..n luv you too

**rocky59**:thanks for revieving…n this is your first time so welcome on ff…

**subhsreesaha**:thanks…n yeah I know..tum log hamesha mere sath ho for continue support…aur jald hi update kar dungii… ..dont worry

**SACHIN1495:**haan so toh hai…n jaisa main sochati hu…cid mein sirf 10 ya12 log kaam nahi kartey…bohot log hai….so just unmein se koi v…n I don't think ke aise logo ko zyada importance deni chahiye so…maine naam bhi nahi diye…bye the way..thanks for review…

**LoveDareya:**thanks for review dear..n thanks for assuring too…n also for being my first fan too…

**Srija angel of cid:** thanks for review dear…long tym haan…

**Blue Fairy**: thanks for review dear…

**Rohan n rahul**:abb aap hi batao unn dono ko itna kafi hai..ya kuch aur v..hmm…chalo thanks for review…

**cid lovers:**thanks for review dear…

**Anushka:**hey thanx for review dear..n my exams was good…yeah done… finally…jaldii COL update mill jayega…don't worry…

**Guest:**sorry..but aapka review samaz nahi aaya.. :( sorry.. jane do..thanx for review..aur abb jarur bataiyega ke aap kya kehena chahte ho..

Thanks guys thank you so much…Your reviews really encourage me a lot…thanks for ur love n care…

N plz tell me how was the update…n what you think about it…

Yours

RB-friends


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: sorry guys…sorry sorry sorry sorry…kaan pakadake aur dill se sorry…I know how much xcited u all for updates but kya karu trip thi toh jana pada…but really very thank to u…bcz chahe kuch bhi ho aap hamesha mera sath dete ho…situation ko samaz te I hope ke main bhi aap ko samazu..atleast a little bit...plz aapko joh bhi lagta ho..iss fic ke bare mein achha bura..iss fic ke hi kyun mere bhi….toh plz batao..main jarur change karungii….

sorry once again

plz guys don't forget to tell if u are reader of this fic that u r like it or not…

Acp: toh kaha gaye the tum daya?..

daya look at abhi who is still in anger n about to say smthing..

abhi :main batata hu sir..look at daya n speak in taunting tone..bhaisahab bahaduri dikhane gaye the..akele..don ke ghar pe..

daya:abhi main waha bahaduri dikhane nahi gaya tha yr..

abhi:toh kya ghusse mein chai pene gaye the..in silent tone..sir ap uss don dagra ko toh jante hi hoge..

Acp:don dagra..hum use kaise bhul sakate hai abhijeet..are haan tumhari wajah se hi toh wo raste pr aagaya..mera matlab..tumnehi toh uska parda phash kiya tha… aur usse jai bheja tha…jisske liye tumhe medal bhi mila tha… wo case kaise bhul sakte hai hum log..

Abhi:haan sir wahi don dagra...daya ko najane kahan se pata chal gaya ke wo jail se chut gaya hai aur badle ki planning kar raha hai..bas bhaisahab nikal pade use bhi jhapad dene..

daya without losing a minut:aur de bhi diya..aur aisa dia ke ab agar bhagvan bhi akar bole ki abhijeet ko nuksan pohocha toh aisa karne ko sochane se pahele v 10 bar soche..

abhi:wo toh uski soch lega pr apka kya?..tumhe kya laga wo jail se bahar agaya hai..yeh muze nahi pata tha…main khud sambhal sakta tha usse..usske liye tumhe waha jane ki koi jarurat nahi thi….

Daya again without losing minut nd in some ghussa: jaha baat mere dost ke jaan ki ho…. waha jarurat thi,,, hai,,, aur rahegii..

Abhi in anger nd in upper volume : aur khud…khudkii jaan ki parva karoge bhi ya nahi…

Now daya is in silence…acp sir understands the problem between his duo…its not a problem its just a care of a friend towards his bestii….

After some time both came out from cabin…

Now in beauro:

Both have a critical situation..at that time

Abhi thinks about daya n daya thinks about abhi only….

At the same time both remember a same thing between them…nd that was medicine…(a/n: daya ko injuri hui thi…nd abhi ke memory loss ke medicine)

Dono ke dono bhul chuke the..medicine lena….par dono ke samane ek baat thi jo unhe rok rahi thi..jo thi…narazgii..

Finally..jab beauro mein sirf abhi nd daya …..

Abhi take a paper nd write something on it..took that paper in hand nd came towards center rounded table…

Look at daya…but daya has his full attension on file nd look at exactly opposite side from abhi

Daya think: tune soch kaise liya abhi ke jab tere jaan par koi baat aayegii toh iss daya pe koi asar nahi hoga…koi insaan tere khilaf planning karega aur daya bas dekhata rahega…nahi abhi nahi tune yeh galat soch liya…nd look at file…(jo bahar se file dikh rahi thi..asal mein andar se abhi ki photo thi)..chalo tumne mere bare mein galat socha…socho..par medicine toh leni thin a..abb tumhe kaise khilau yeh… nd open his hand which contains abhi's medicine

Abhi think: abb kya karu..iska toh dhyan hi nahi hai…pahele mujhe dhyan batana hoga…. Nd look at vass…aye mere vass..tu kabhi mere kaam nahi aaya..abb toh aaja..thank you nd sorry…

Abhi took that vass nd throw it on the ground…daya look at him in shock..his eyes clearly says that he has an fear about something..after seeing abhi is all right…he came towards him…

Abhi put the paper nd medicine on the table …nd move towards his desk…

Daya see that paper…

Paper:

Daya…tumharii medicine..plz khalo…

Daya take a pen nd write smthing on paper again…

Abhi come towards paper… look at paper…

Paper:

Aise bol rahe ho jaise tumne kha li…

Daya place medicine on table…

(a/n: abb friends samaz lo…wo dono paper pe likh ke batein kar rahe hai..)

Abhi: thik hai..main bhi khata hu..par pahele tum…

Daya: are kyun… pahele main kyun..pahele tum

Abhi:bola na tum

Daya: maine v bola tum..

Abhi:thik hai..main toh main…

Abhi took that medicine in his hand…took a sip of water..n just going to place that medicine in his mouth….but he place the medicine on the table..nd write

Abhi: muzse nahi hoga..tum karlo..fir main

Daya: thik hai…main batata hu..kaise lete hai medicine toh

Nd daya take medicine…in proper way…nd write

Daya:dekh…waise bada toh tu hai…par bade giri meine ki..hahaha nd smile..

Abhi:terii bade giri ke aisii ki taisii…

Nd took medicine like before but now this time he take that medicine….

Acp sir sab kuch dekh rahe the…nd hass rahe the..iss..dosto par…nd

Acp: hey bhagwan..inka toh kuch nahi ho sakata..hahaha nd go away from that…

When he was leaving…he sees the same officer who make goseps on duo's friendship…yeh officer alredy acp sir ko bohot pareshan karta tha…aur isska naam tha..

Acp: tum yaha kya kar rahe ho..?

Officer: wo main..wo main..kuch kaam tha..toh ..wapas aagaya….

Acp look at him like up nd down: thik hai….naam tumhara Suraj hai..aur raat mein bhi kaam kartey ho..kamal hai na…

At the same time..the gun shot occurs with the sound of breaking a glass of window…nd the sound of a soul..Daaayaaaaaaaa….

Acp nd officer run towards sound..nd see …

Abhi apne dono hath phaira kar khada hai…daya aur window ke beech…

The several gun shots are entering into his body..but his face was saying…dekhta hu main bhi..kitne bullets lekar aayaa hai tu…

Nd daya…daya allready shock mein hai..just don't know what to say…nd also what to do…

a/n: so guys this is update..i never know how was it…aur iss baar toh wapas padha bhi nahi hai..so agar mistecks ho toh batai ye..aur maaf kar dijiye..

nd guys…ismein jo don Dagra ka jikra hai…usske bare mein mein batana chahtii hu ke….DON DAGRA ek imaginary name hai..aur iske upper koi case mr. b p singh ne nahi banai…par ham toh bana sakatey hai..so bana dii..apko agar name achha na lage toh bol sakatey hai…but as I think..iss Don se hame kuch lena dena nahi hai….phir bhi wo imp hai…(an: hehehe yeh toh maine anwii bol dia…)

nd guys…agar muze apka response iss baar jaldii mila toh surely..main jaldii update karungii…kyunkii this is the best for me nd you too…

bye friends..take care..nd jald mulakat hogi…

yours,

RB-friends


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: merry Christmas friends…hope this cristmas brings lots of happiness in ur life…god bless my friends always… n friends sorry wo actually maine update kane se pahele edit kia tha..toh usmein kuch imp v detlete ho gaya..iss vajah se aap logon ko last part samaz nahi aaaya..sorry

**it more than evening now…**

When acp sir was leaving the beauro…he sees the same officer who make goseps on duo's friendship…yeh officer alredy acp sir ko bohot pareshan karta tha…aur isska naam tha..

Acp: tum yaha kya kar rahe ho..?

Officer: wo main..wo main..kuch kaam tha..toh ..wapas aagaya….

Acp look at him up-down like suspect : thik hai….think something n speack in taunting tone..naam tumhara Suraj hai..aur raat mein bhi kaam kartey ho..kamal hai na…

At the same time…

Abhi had an call…

Abhi:haan bolo…

Man:sir..bohot khatrnak news hath mein lagi hai…

Abhi:are yaar time nahi hai..news bol…

Man:ok sir…. Don Dagra ke bhai ne sharp shooters higher kiye hai..daya sirr ko shoot karneke liye…aur aap manoge nahi..aapke office ke samne hi un logon ne dera daal ke rakha hai…sir in short…daya sir kii jaan khatre mein hai…

Abhi:ok main dekhata hu..tum shooters ke baremein information nikal ke do muze…aur tension maat lo…tumharii news kii payment double hogii bas info jaldii chahiye..

Man:kya sir aap bhi…itna gira hua samaze kya...daya sir ke zindagi kii baat hai toh..duoble kya..no paymeint pe bhi kaam karungaa….chalta hu..

Abhi smile:thik hai..

Abhi look at daya..who is standing in front of window…he move towards him…to distract him from window..bcz it's unsafe for him…

At the same time… the gun shot occurs with the sound of breaking a glass of window…nd the sound of a soul..Daaayaaaaaaaa….

Acp nd officer run towards sound..nd see …

Abhi apne dono hath phaira kar khada hai…daya aur window ke beech…

The several gun shots are entering into abhi's body..but his face was saying…dekhta hu main bhi..kitne bullets lekar aayaa hai tu…

Nd daya…daya allready shock mein hai..just don't know what to say…nd also what to do…

At hospital..

Daya is seated on bench..his shirt was fully coated with blood…he is seated like numb…there is no expression on his face..his eyes also blank…

Acp sir notice this…he move towards him…place his hand on daya's shoulder…daya pat on his hand like normal…n suddenly doctor came out from operation theater n say..

Doctor:I m sorry…par mein kuch bol nahi sakata inke bareimein…bullets inke dill ke paas lagi hai..aur ek goli ho toh nikalu..ye toh pure goliyon se bhare hai..main bas keh sakata hut oh bas yeh…I will try my best..

Daya hold doctor from his both arm n tightenhis grip on each n every word n speack in bit higher tone:you have to try your best..aapko usse thik karna hi hoga…u understand..u have to make sure..he will be fine…usse kuch nahi hoga..understand… n he remove his grip from his arm…

Acp sir came forward n says to doctor…

Acp:doctor..iskii taraf se main apko sorry bolata hu.. actually abhijeet mein isskii jaan basati hai…plz abhijeet ko kuch nahi hona chahiye…

Doctor:dekhiye sirr..abhi main kuch nahi bol sakta…plz sambhaliye aap inko…

Acp:ok.. I will take care of him…but plz abhijeet ko kuch nahi hona chahiye…

Doctor pat on acp's shoulder n: I will try my best…

After that…acp sir move towards daya n daya hugg him like father n daya burst in tears like never before…he cried… he cried allot….

Daya crying: sabkuch merii wajah se hua hai..main agar waha khada nahi raheta toh shayad yeh sabkuch nahi hota..main bura hu..main bohot bura hu…n starts crying like child on fathers arm…

Acp sir hold his face in his hand..remove his tears with his thumb..daya who is still sobbing… n look at downward..

Acp:daya… daya yeh kya bachpana hai…yaha meri taraf dekho…he make him to look at him n continues…agar tum iss tarah se tut jaoge toh ander abhijeet ki himmat bhi dagmagayegii na….tumhe abhi abhijeet ke sath sath tarika ko bhi toh sambhalana hai na…you have to be strong…chalo abb yeh ansu pochho…situation ko samazo aur uska mukabla karne mein abhijeet ki madad karo..

Daya move his head in yes direction…remove his tears n stands like brave officer…

a/n: so friends..how was it..you like it or not…maine apna promice rakha..abb aap bhi jaldii se rvw kar do… thank you so much for lovely reviews..

n friends..plz believe me..main cristmas pe hi update karne wali thi par mera acc hi open nahi hua..so late hio gayii…

bye..take care..n love u all…

Yours

RB-friends


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: hey friends…maine aaj hi review check kia….n found…omg..itne sare guest….plz kya aap bataoge ke aap ek ho ya usse zyada….? N aap kitne bhi ho that's not matter….you really waiting…n..itnii late hokar bhi u still supports me..thats matter's ..n for u n all of u who is waiting for this update…maine apka rvw dekha aur aaj hi update plan karke likh dala…thank u very much for being with me…

Now enjoy the update…

Daya move his head in yes direction…remove his tears n stands like brave officer…

At that time….

She came with a full of fear….her eyes was just wanted to see him at once…at anywhere…n at any cost

She look at daya…with tears n hope in her eyes….n say

Tarika: daya…abhi kaha hai..kaisa hai..thik toh hai na…?

Daya simply look downwards bcz he don't know how to face her n her eyes who is looking for him….

She understand what exactly happens…she started crying..but suddenly she remember something n stopped crying n look at daya n say..

Tarika: daya tumhe yaad hai..abhi ne kaha tha…

Daya look at her in amazing…n say

Daya :kyat um bhi vahi..

Tarika without losing a minute: haan…

Flashback:::

Abhi had an dangerous fight with Tarika n after finishing that fight…trio goes to a dinner …

At table where they are enjoying there dinner…abhi look at Tarika…she is lost in her thoughts..

Abhi:kya hua Tarika g..kaha khoye huye ho…

Tarika come in her sence: uhh…kuchh nahi..bas yuhiii…

Daya look both of them n say

Daya :boss ice-cream khaoge..

Tarika :kya daya tum bhi..abhi..look her watch n continue.. iss time ice-cream…?

Daya signals abhi..that he was leaving n abhi can do romantic talk to Tarika..

Abhi:ohh..aisii baat hai….jaa mere liye do leke aa..

Daya:do..?

Abhi:kyun tum nahi khaoge kya..

Daya smile n go from there…

Abhi place his hand on Tarika's hand n look at her…

Abhi:kya hua…itnii khoyii khoyiii sii kyun ho…

Tarika: abhi tum muze kabhi chodke toh nahi jaoge na..

Abhi:kabhi nahi…par tumhe aisa kyun lagta hai…

Tarika:pata nahi ..par jab bhi hamara zagada hota hai..muze lagata hai ke tum muzse dur ja rahe ho…

At that time daya come…

Daya: yelo boss..3 ice-cream..

Tarika:but maine toh nahi bola tha…

Daya: kya bhabhii..aap apne devar g ka bilkul khayal nahi karatii..aapko kya laga..mera pet bas ek ice-cream se bhar jayega…..hahaha n started eating ice-cream…

Abhi n Tarika both look at him n dn look at eachother n then started laughing…

Abhi is happy that daya brings some smile on Traika's face….

Abhi: daya…tarika…main tum logo ko ek baat batana chahta hu…jab kabhi life mein…aisa lageke main tum logon se dur jaraha hu..bas ek pukar do…main jahan bhi hounga wapas aa jaunga…I promice…

Tarika ko apna ans mill gaya…

Daya confident: boss..pahelii baat hum log tumhe aise pakad ke rakhenge ke tum hamse dur ja hi nahi sakoge ..aur agar chale gaye toh…toh ..jaha kaha hoge wahan se wapas le ayenge fir kuch bhi ho…kuch bhii…

Flashback ends…

Both look at each other..there is some courage in boths eyes…

Doctor comes from operation theater…

Doctor look at daya n dn move towards acp sir..

Doc: sirr maine..apke officer ke sharir mein se goliyaan nikal di hai…abb age kuch nahi keh sakate hai..unke paas 24 ghentey hai..agar unhone kuch positive response kia toh….kuch hadh tak baat ban sakatii hai..par agar negative response milla toh …he look at daya again n place his hand on his own coller n say in fear…toh hum unhe kho bhi sakatey hai..thik hai….main abb chalata hu…kuch janakarii chahiye ho toh cabin mein aa jaiye…n he leave from there as soon as he can…

After his leave….daya look at acp sir with tears in his eyes…but acp sir move his head in no n look at Tarika…she seat on bench in shock…n start crying…acp sir look at daya ..n daya understand what he exactly wanted to say…n move towards Tarika…place his hand on her shoulder….while acp sir goes to doctors cabin with doctor salunkhe…

Tarika while crying:maine usse kho diya…..daya maine usse kho diya…

Daya seat infront of her..place his hand on her hand….like big brother trying to understand his younger sister..

Daya: Tarika…yeh waqt rone ka nahi hai..yeh waqt himmat se kaam lene ka hai...aur tum tumne usse nahi khoya….tumme usskii jaan basatii hai..aur bhala wo kaise tumse dur reh sakata hai..plz try to understand…aise rone se kuch nahi hoga…agar tum kaho toh …..abhi ke paas tumharii duty laga du..operation theater main…?

Tarika look at him like yes..

So daya talk to doctor about it n dn

Daya after some time: Tarika…tum ander ja sakatii ho…tum usske paas hi rehena ..har pal..ok..?

Tarika didn't get any chace to see him from 2 days bcz of case n after that this happens so she feels better n say :ok….

While acp sir comes there n say….

Acp: daya..u have to go beuro…jao aur jin logon ne abhijeet ko hospital pohochaya unkii janm kundalii nikal ke laao…..

Daya: yes sir…

Daya think: abhi….tum yahi ruko main abhi unn machharon ko masal ke aata hu…n he leaves from there….

Tarika take a entry in operation theater…n see abhi…he is in half rounded box…n this box is covered by white cloth…his only heads are being visible…n he had an enjurii on head too….she stands like staue on door after seeing this …..

At acp-salunkhe side::

Acp n salunkhe sir is on opposite side of tarika..means they are still infront of the door of OT(opertarion theatre)…

After daya leave…acp sir had an tears in his eyes…..n starts crying on his best buddies shoulder…..

Acp crying: salunkhe…yeh kya ho gaya…..muze apna saga beta khona pada…inhi hathon ne usse maar dala…fir bhi apne aap ko rok liya kii…yeh soch ke..ke daya abhijeet aur sare officers mere hi bachhe hai…jabbhi kuch socha bas unke baremen socha…hamesha unme hi raha …par aaj jab abhi ko….main khud ko nahi rok pa raha hu..rone se…tutne se..bikharne se…

Salunkhe:aye acp….aisa maat bol yaar..tu toh cid kii himmat hai…jaan hai…agar tu hi royega toh ..daya aur tarika…bakiike officers ko kon sambhalega yaar….he removes acp's tears with his thumb…cuped his face in his hands n continue..aise nahi rote...agar tum hii tut jaoge toh …bakiyon ka kya hoga…apni bhavanao ko sambhalo..aur fir job hi ho..duty comes first na…tum hi toh kehete ho na…toh..abb himmat se kaam lo…abhi jaldii thik ho jayega..aur abb toh Tarika bhi hai uske sath..hain..?...yu toh main hamesha usske sath ladhta rehta hu..par fir bhi usse juda rehena muze bhi gawara nahi hai…sambhalo tum apne aap ko..abhi ko kuch nahi hoga…trust me…

Acp:humm…n salunkhe tryies to get up from bench n acp continues…aye salunkhe..

Salunkhe:abb kya hai..?

Acp:kitna mota ho gaya hai….exercise karta bhi hai ya bhul gaya….

Salunkhe look at him n smile…

Salunkhe: agar main mota nahi hota toh sab hame motu patlu nahi bulatey kya….?

Acp: aye nautankii…motu kisse bola….

Salunkhe:hey bhagwaan ..itna bada acp ban gaya fir bhi silli questions nahi chode…tumhe aur kisse…motu kahin ka…he teases acp

They tries to freshn up there mind in this dangerous moment while both's heart khows that daya n tarika brings their abhi back…soon

a/n: toh friends …how was it….like it or not…miane thik se plan bhi nahi kia..anwii likh diya..bcz main aap sab logon ko abb aur zyada nai wait karva sakatii thi…thanks fpor waiting….n plz do review….aapko agar muze iss update ke liye galiyan bhi deni ho toh de sakatey ho bcz I know jaise aapne expect kia hoga utna achha nahi hoga..maine padha bhi nahi..par plz yar muzse naraj maat hona…

agali baar…kuch better update karungii…n I hope Saturday or Sunday ko update kar dungii pakka…I swear…with long n better than its…ok?

Plz friends do review..n thanx for reading ….

Yours

RB-friends


	6. Chapter 6

a/n:hello friends…main aa gayii..Saturday ko…n I keep my promice….thank u for reviewing..thanx a lot…n enjoy update… n don't worry jeen emotions se story suru huii thi…unhii emotions n mastii ke sath end hogii..bas kuch situations hi aisii thi ke inn emotions ko thoda side karna pada…I hope u understand..n don't worry… ok?

enjoy

At beauro:

Daya rush towards beauro n said in hurry

**Daya:**rajat muze abhijeet ke mobile record chahiye...jaldi..muze pura yakin hai… jis insan ne usse akhir mein baat ki thi use jarur kuch na kuch pata hoga..

freddy also rush into beauro with file after daya n say freddy:ye ligiye sir….. abhijeet sir ke mobile records..muze pata tha aap yahi mangvayenge toh maine pahelehi mangvali...

Rajat in mood to tease fredy so he says:fredy…tumharii itni himmat ..tum abhijeet sir per

najar rakh rahe the…hain..bolo..

freddy makes crying face n about to say something…daya interrupt him..

Daya in little anger:rajat yeh majak ka waqt nahi hai...aur freddy …very good work...

Daya check the record n found abhi ne sabse zyada calls daya ko hi kiye hai..do din mein 400 calls pr ek bhi connect nhihua tha sare ke sare switch off the..yeh wahi do din the jab daya abhi ko bina bataye so called delhii gaya tha..

After seeing that records daya thinks…

Daya thinks: 400 calls…itne calls ussne muze kiye…itna pareshaan tha wo mere liye aur maine… main usse bina bataye chala gaya….. usse kitna hurt kiya…n daya had an tears in his eyes..but he removes him sharply…par abb ghantey ke ander ander unn badmashon ko mussal dunga..mere abhi ko muzse dur le jane kii jurrat jo ki hai…main nahi chodunga unhe…main nahi chodunga… abhi plz yar….muze chhod ke maat ja..main wada karata hu ..kabhi tumse koi baat nahi chupaunga…promice ..

N he look at file n says to rajat,…

Daya: Rajat…main tumhe ek mobile number deta hu..usse trace karke muze usskii location batao jald se jald yeh kaam hona chahiye ..hamare paas sirf 24 ghantey hai…jaldii kaam karo…

Rajat after some time came with tab n say…

Rajat: sir..abhijeet sir ne akhiri baar jiss number pe baat kiya tha.. wo abhi ek jungle ke elake main trace hua hai…wo number kisska hai..isskii information purvii la rahi hai…

Daya:ok..toh hum ek kaam karatey hai…hum uss jagah ke liye rawana ho jatey hai jaha mobile trace hua hai…aur purvii ko bolo…hum usse rastey main pickup kar lenge…

Rajat:ok sir…

After reaching that point where purvii is ready to come;

Purvii with file crossing road after seeing the daya's car...purvii get inside n

Purvii : sirr..jissne abhijeet sir ko akhrii baar call kiya tha usska naam sudhir hai..aur aap manoge nahi… wo ek chatta hua badhmash hai..ek baar abhijeet sir ne usse pakada tha aur usske baad unhone usse apna khabarii bana liya tha… aapko toh pata hi hoga…

Daya: nahi yeh muze pata nai tha…chalo chalake milatey hai iss sudhir se…dekhtey hai kya keheta hai..abhijeet ka khabarii…

N he starts car n starts driving…

After some time…

Daya reaches jangle n starts walking in the area where the mobile gives his signal…n stop after seeing a man in blood…it was satish…he had an shot in his tummy..there is so many blood there..n after that he check his pulses..at that time

Rajat n Purvii both cames from two different directions n say..

Rajat :sirr iss taraf kuch nahi hai…

Purvii:sir iss taraf bhi kuch nahi milla sivay isske…n she open her finger there is a cloth in her hand…yeh muze waha uss katon mein milla…shayad isske khooni ka ho…

Daya look at cloth n: haan shayad jab wo bhaag raha hoga tab yaha ataak kar tut gaya hoga..aur ek baat ye zinda hai..jaldii ambulance bulao…

Rajat :ok sirr …n he call ambulance there…

After some time: in beauro..:

Purvii examining the cloth: sirr…muze ek baat pata chalii hai…

Daya comes towards purvii: kya baat pata chalii hai..purvii

Purvii:sirr ye koi mamulii fabric nahi hai…iss fabric ko banana ke liye alaag se order diya jata hai,…aur isskii cost bhi badii hoti hai…

Daya: toh jissne satish par attack kiya wo koi mamulii gunda nahi ho sakata…

Purvii:haan sir,,…

Daya:ek baat batao purvii…yeh fabric agar itna hi alaag hai..toh yeh har dukano par bikata toh nahi hoga…

Purvii:haan sir..bohot kum log isse bechatey hai…main abhi unke naam aur address nikalvatii hu..

Daya:good

At that time daya had an call ..it was Rajat…

Daya:haan rajat bolo..

Rajat:sir satish ko hosh aagaya hai aur doctors neb hi abb milane kii permission de di hai…

Daya:ok main abhi aata hu…

He cut the call…n

Daya:purvii,nikhil n freddy tum iss fabric kii janm kundalii nikalo..kon bechata hai..kisse bechata hai..sabb…lag jao kaam pe…n sachin aur pankaj tum dono mere sath chaloge..is that clear..?

All:yes sir….

At hospital:

Daya pankaj n sachin reaches hospital n meet rajat…

Daya:rajat tumne satish se baat ki…?

Rajat:kii sir..but wo keh raha tha ke sirf aapko hi batayega…

Daya:thik hai..chalo ander..

They enter into satish''s room n

Daya:toh satish kiase ho..

Satish:main thik hu daya sir..par abhijeet sir kaise hai?

Daya:wo bhi thik hai…he lied

Satish:thank god …muze yahi chinta thi ke unhe kuch naho darasal…

Flashback:

When satish talks to abhijeet after that he looks backwards n found ..soo many peoples are there n Don Dagra's bro..Don Bagra… also there…

Bagra:bohot achha…bohot achha laga muze..ke tumhe daya kii itnii fikra hai…ke tum usske liye no payment par bhi kaam karoge..par kya fayada..abhijeet toh daya kii jaan bacha lega..par abhijeet..uskii jaan kon bachayega…huhh…hahahaa he laugh…tum toh gaye kaam se…hame kabhi daya ko marana tha hi nahi…badla toh abhijeet se lena tha aur main lunga..he become serious…mera bhai abb coma main hai..sirf aur sirf abhijeet kii wajah se…na daya usse marata aur nahi wo coma main jata…sari galatii inn dono kii hai…toh badala bhi inhii se lunga..maine apna bada bhai khoya hai toh daya ko bhi apna bada bhai khona padega…aur wo khoyega…usse khona hi padega..aur issmein tumne merii bohot badii madat kar dii..abhijeet ko bolake kii daya ki jaan khatare mein hai..abb jaise hi koi attack hoga daya par toh usska asar abhijeet par dikhayii dega…bohot ache…hahahaha…he laugh again…aur ache kaamo ka toh medal milata hai na..jaise abhijeet ko milla tha mere bhai ko pakadvake…toh tumhe bhi toh milana chahiye na…toh ye lo main deta hu..tumhe medal…n he take his gun n place it on satish's forehead …

Satish give a dhakka to a don n ran there…to call abhi again n say that abhi's life is in danger n goes towards jungle's direction..but when he was calling.. it was already late… n he get caught…

Don Bagra..:kisse call kar rahe the..satish..abhijeeet ko…par abb tak toh wo..bhagwaan ke paas chala gaya hoga..n he starts to laugh..

Satish: muze apnii jaan kii parva nahi hai…par tum apni jaan ki parva karo…jab daya sir ko tumhare bare mein pata chalega toh wo tumhe kachha kha jayenge…

Don bagra: akad….hmm..akad..do din cid ke sath kya reh liya muze akad dikhayega..haan ..don Bagra ko akad….n he shot a bullet

Flashback ends…

Satish: aur unhone muze waha marne ke lliye chhod diya..thank god aap aa gaye aur muze bacha liya….

Daya:thik hai..place his hand on his shoulder n continue…tum aaram karo…aur uss bagra ko mere uper chod do…

After that he goes to the beauro where purvii n fredy was waiting for him…

Purvii:sir kull mila ke 7 shops hai… jaha wo fabric bikta hai..6 ko toh hamne dekh liya aur 7th ko nikhil gaya hai check karne..par abhitak nahi aaya…

Daya:thik hai…kaha hai yeh 7th shop…

Fredy:sir wo shop…n he stops

Daya: kya hua freddy…tum kuch kehena chahtey ho…

Frady:haan sir..wo shop..purane shops jo abb band ho gaye hai..uss area main hai..maine kaha bhi tha nikhil ko ke hum log bhi chalatey hai..par ussne mana kar diya…

Daya in little bit anger:mana kar diya..aise kaise mana kar diya…yeh wahi shop hai jo hame chahiye thi..shayad waha usskii jaan ko khatara bhi ho…yeh aisii bewakufii kaise kar sakata hai…is disgusting…chalo waha..jitne jaldii o sake utane jaldii…

They reaches to the 7th shop…n found wo shop kum aur adda zyada tha…woe k special shop thi jaha sirf aur sirf don aur usske family ke kapade taiyyar hote the wo bhi special fabric se…

Daya goes there n give his jhapad to the shopkeeper dn

Shopkeeper:sorry sir..ek ladaka aaya tha yaha..ussne kaha wo cid se hai toh wo guards usse apne sath legaye..yeh don Bagra ka shop hai..

Daya levae him n move towards the main Adda of a Bagra…where possibilities are more that nikhil is placed…

At Bgra's adda…

Purvii fredy sachin pankaj n Daya enters there with dhishum…n starts uthal puthal there..

Save nikhil n gives a solllid jhapad n mukka's to all villans….(a/n: sorry wo dhishum dhishum explain nahi kar sakatii….)

After dhishum dhishum,,,

Bagra with a tuta ,futa,suja hua muh: main abhijeet ko marana chahta tha…jo maine kar diya aur isspe muze naaj hai…

Pakaj: sale..tera pura muh tut gaya fir bhi akal nahi aayi tuzmein… hain..? abhijeet sir ko marne ka toh dur..sir ko chuu bhi nahi paya hai tu….sir zinda hai..aur sahi salamat hai…

At that time..daya's face was lightning like nothing..his eyes was shining like never before…n a cute smile is there but this emotions are vanished out as early as they came….

After all this…when daya reaches hospital in hurry to see his abhi is alright…he found

Abhi is seated there in relax mode like nothing is happning….n Tarika give his salad to her's hand..

After seeing abhi is allright he feels better..but still he had an question agar abhijeet thik hai toh usse aisa kyun bola gaya ke wo nahi bach sakata..? usse itnii goliyaan lagne ke bawajud..usse kharoch tak nahi …kaise? How?aur agar kuch aisii hi baat thi toh usse kyun nahi bataya gaya jabkii pankaj tak ko yeh baat pata thi…why?

A/n: hey friends…how was it..plz review…n tell me how was it..maine first time investigative likha hai..plz…plz…plz tell me…kuch reh toh nahi gaya na?plz tell me if u found..bcz yeh update bhi nahi padha hai maine…but hope kuch gadbad nahi hai issmein..par agar aapko millatii hai toh plz let me know….

So friends thanks for reading…n giving me your precious time…thnk u..tc n bye…hope u surely review.. byeeee…

Yours

RB-friends


End file.
